


Sweet sweet Halloween

by LadyKarasuNM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Family, Halloween Shenanigans, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKarasuNM/pseuds/LadyKarasuNM
Summary: Halloween themes? CheckDecorations? CheckBaking? CheckFamily relations? CheckThrow some Overwatch and Talon people in the mix and you have the recipie for fun times!! (Or utter disaster, depending on your point of view (?))
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Overwatch Fall Exchange 2020





	Sweet sweet Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!! I finally can post this!! It was made for the Overwatch Fall exchange. My giftee was Zon!! (https://twitter.com/zo__n_) I really, really hope you like this as much as I had fun writing it!!! 
> 
> It is unbetaed, so any mistakes are my own, even tho I proofread this thing like a bazilion times because I'm the typo queen XD. 
> 
> Enjoy your lecture, and happy Halloween!! <3

Fall had arrived at the Watchpoint where the newly reunited Team of Overwatch was stationing themselves. 

While the organization had stood strong, back in the day, celebrations for Halloween or Christmas had been big events, where most of the high ranking people like Reinhard, Angela, or even Jack himself, had gone out of their way to prepare festivities. 

This year, though, it had been Lena’s idea to do some spooky activities with the current residents of their team. With all her endless energy, she had zipped around their common room, assigning different tasks to the available people. 

She had first popped beside McCree and Fareeha, dropping a heavy-looking box full of newly bought decorations onto the table where they were playing cards, a huge grin on her face. 

“Cheers, luv’s! I’ve got a mission for you two!” She gestured towards the box, sliding it across the table towards them. “Since Halloween is coming, I thought we could do a big party, like old times! You know, to boost morale! What do you think?” 

Both of them looked at her, struggling to catch up with her quick banter. McCree was the first one to react, smiling and nodding animatedly. 

“Sounds like a good idea to me, yeah. Nuthin’ like some good ol’ bats and scares to lighten up the mood.” He gestured towards the box, “Whaddaya had in mind?” 

Lena opened the box to show them, “First, I wanted to decorate the place a little, you know? some spider webs, rubber snakes and bats, plastic spiders, fake candles with leds, fabric ghosts… You know how to make those, do you not?” She asked, lifting a big piece of gauze fabric and a bottle of glue. Both shook their heads, to what she sighed, but recovered her cheerfulness quickly. “I’ll teach you, then! No worries! But I would love for you to do the rest of the decorations…?” She trailed off with a pleading look. 

Fareeha slumped her shoulder, knowing there was no point in trying to deny anything to the british pilot when she started with her puppy dog eyes. She took the box, getting it closer to inspect its contents herself. “How much of the watchpoint do you want to decorate?” 

“Oh, just as much as you want. But at least the common room and the dining hall. If you could do the quarters hallway too you would be my heroes!” 

McCree tipped his hat towards her with a wink, “Consider it done, li’l pumpkin’” 

“I see you are already getting in the spirits!” 

********

Next came the senior agents. 

Lena let herself drop oh so casually beside Ana, who was carefully sipping her steaming cup of tea while she watched how Jack disassembled and thoroughly cleaned his rifle piece by piece. 

Before the girl could utter a single word, the sniper spoke first. “I know that look on your face. What are you planning now? Nothing too troubling, I hope.” 

She just smiled sheepishly, “I was just thinking… Maybe… Since you are one of the few people here that wouldn’t burn down the Watchpoint and everything… If you could bake some sweets for us. For Halloween, I mean. I think that it would be good for the team to do something together besides training, and shooting, and running from baddies, you know?” She tried with her best pleasing voice. 

Ana lifted her cup to her lips once again, hiding a little devious smirk behind it while looking straight to the man on the other side of the table. “What do you say, Jack. You have always been better with baking and sweets in general than me.” To which Lena just looked amused and slightly surprised at the quip. She had never known the old commander to bake or cook, for that matter. 

The man stilled for a moment, lifted his gaze to meet Ana’s, to immediately lower it back again to his weapon and groan in defeat. “Do I have a choice?” 

The smile was audible in the woman’s quick answer, “No,  _ habibi _ .” 

*****

Sure enough, that’s how Halloween’s eve found the Overwatch team. 

Most of them were crammed into the dining hall, with a view of the kitchen. 

Ana and Jack had taken ship there, making stack after stack of pumpkin pancakes with ghost or pumpkin shape, caramel apples, spider shaped honey sweets with pistachio, pumpkin pies… Or more accurately, the old soldier cooked tirelessly while she sat back and decorated some of the sweets and pinched him when he tried to eat raw dough from one of the sweets. 

In the main hall, McCree was sticking paper black cats to the wall, while Fareeha dipped a gauze-like white fabric in a bowl containing a mixture of water and glue under the watchful eye of Lena, before taking it out and spreading it over some balloons on the floor, emulating the shape of a ghost. Cleverly, they had enlisted Winston’s help to hang some lights on the ceiling. 

At their side, on one of the big tables, Hana had spread his full arrangement of make up and disparity of accessories for anyone that wanted to get a spooky makeover. She was at that moment very occupied by braiding green fabric snakes into Lucio’s dreadlocks, claiming he would be a marvelous Gorgon, while the DJ just tried to put some “sick beats”, as he put it, to Halooween in the mood. 

To everyone’s surprise, when Angela and Mei rolled in, they were carrying a very complete assortment of alcohols, the doctor claiming that if they were going to throw a party, they should do it properly. Nobody dared mention the fact that she had all but glued a bottle of vodka to her hand. 

Following in tow the two women, both Shimada brothers entered the bordering chaotic fastivities, accompanied by Zenyatta, who floated peacefully at Genji’s side, who was without any part of his usual helmet or armour, instead dressed in a light grey and neon green hoodie, a shock of green hair falling over his eyes. The older brother looked like he would rather be having a sparring match with an specially prickly cactus than being there. 

When Lena saw them, she zipped instantly to them, one of her brightest, biggest smiles on her face. 

“My favourite pair of ninjas and monk! I have a special request for you!” She pointed with her finger to a different table than where Hana and Lucio were with their stuff. On it were empty bowls, knives, candles… “Have you ever carved a pumpkin?” She asked cheerfully. 

“Can’t say that I have.” Genji answered, “It wasn’t exactly the kind of thing we would do when we were little.” Hanzo shook his head in agreement.

“Well, that’s something we have to remedy right now!” She said, pushing them towards the table, making them take a seat beside each other, a silent tension settling between them. Genji looked up to the omnic, who hadn’t taken a place on the table. 

“Aren’t you going to join us, master?” 

“I’m afraid not, my dear student. I do not believe this is the kind of activity I am very suited for. Besides, I think the decoration team would be most benefited from my levitating skills.” He answered with mirth in his voice. “Have fun with your entertainment, all of you.” He added to all of the table before taking his leave, discreetly flinging a harmony orb towards Genji, just in case.

Lena put in front of them two big, orange pumpkins, getting their attention once again. 

“First of all, we are going to open them on the top and empty them from all the seeds, alright?” She pushed one of the bowls towards them, then took her own pumpkin, opened it at the top, and started emptying it in another bowl she had to her side with a big spoon. Both men took their respective pumpkins and started imitating what she was doing, paying a lot of attention to not invade the other’s space. 

They were surrounded by the white noise of other people's conversations, a faint melody from Lucio’s music creating a pleasing atmosphere, but on their table, a sepulchral silence reigned, save for the occasional guidance from Lena. It wasn’t completely uncomfortable, since it could be very well attributed to the concentration of the task at hand, but the tension of the brothers while being in the same room was undeniable. To Lena, it looked like, more than being weary from one another, they didn’t know how to behave around the other, like they were trying to remember how to be brothers instead of strangers or even enemies, or however they had considered each other until they were reunited in the same team. 

When they got to the actual carving, they both took the knives skillfully and dug into their pumpkins like they were canvases, making Lena think that her own carving skills and pride would take quite a blow in comparison. But a silent smile played on her lips when she looked at them both, so engrossed on their projects that they weren't even realising they were actually sharing tools and helping each other by holding the pumpkins or advising one blade of another for an intended precise cut. 

As they finished, the three of them put their finished works on the table to sprinkle some lemon and cinnamon inside, and put the candle inside. As soon as they were alight and they were admiring their work, Genji burst out laughing, looking at Hanzo's pumpkin and back to his brother’s face, that had his brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Your pumpkin is scowling just like you! It’s like an orange version of yourself!” He wheezed around his laughter. Hanzo’s frown deepened for a moment before rising his fist to his mouth to cover for the light chuckle that escaped him. Sure enough, the intendedly scary face of his pumpkin, looked more like a grumpy scowl with the shades that the candle made inside it. 

********

Not as far as everyone would have thought, in Talon’s base the little group of agents were having a quite similar scene, prompted by Gabriel’s legendary love for the festivity. 

The small main room of their base was filled by the sounds of fake screams from a bad horror movie that was playing on the main screen. Amélie and Moira were crammed on the sofa watching the movie, or better said, the sniper was completely ignoring the movie while she painted her nails, and the geneticist ranted endlessly about how that beheading was inaccurate or how those guts wouldn’t spill like that… 

“... And that is why I absolutely prefer the Japanese horror films to the horrible Hollywoodesque ludicrousness. Their horror is quite more visceral, yet not at all so falsely gore. They prefer to use the subtleties of the deep horrors that plague the human brain instead of opting for the cheap jumpscares that just bother anyone with reflexes more than anything.” She was ranting, the wine that she was twirling in her glass was all but dizzy by that point. 

“You big weeb!” Sombra’s voice rang out from the counter behind them, earning herself a flick on the ear by Gabriel. “Auch! But it 's true! She is a damn weeb that thinks anime songs count as Halloween stuff!” 

“It was a song from a Halloween special, so it technically counts.” she defended herself with dignity, Amélie rolling her eyes beside her. 

Gabriel just shook his head, sighing. “You better make those Catrina cookies with the most flawless frosting I have ever seen,  _ señorita _ . Or next year I’ll put you to watch those Japanese horror films with her and have Lacroix help me with the baking, got it?” He threatened, pointing to the piping bag filled with pastel pink frosting that Sombra was holding in his hand. She stuck her tongue out to him in defiance. 

“I wore Catrina makeup daily for years, I can make some cookies frosting.” 

“For your good, I hope so.” He added in a low voice, turning to the oven to get out the Pan de Muertos. If by the time he finished shaping and putting in the oven the next batch he was humming under his breath some Tim Burton song, no one dared to comment. 


End file.
